grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Logan
A son of a prominent MP, who became Prime Minister, Mr Logan brother of an autistic adoptive brother, Ted Logan who ends up being arrested after being involved in the scheme by the Morley family. Early Life Born in London to his father Mr Logan and mother Mrs Logan, he ended up becoming a brother to his adoptive mixed-race brother Ted Logan who is adopted by Mr and Mrs Logan after it is revealed that Mrs Logan can't have any more children. As the boys were growing up Mrs Logan sadly died in a car crash. Soon after the tragedy Simon and Ted move to Grasmere Valley in order to live. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 They are among the citizens of Grasmere Valley who have been in Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 2 Simon is among those helping out at the 24 hour annual dance that is held at the town hall. Volume 10 Mr Logan manages to win the election after Michael Novak is arrested as he goes against Tessa Crab in the quietest election ever as the town and country after the turmoil wanted to return to normalcy. Mr Logan, Simon and Ted do not appear at the games night that is happening in the town hall as they are going away to pay there respects to Mrs Logan, Mr Logan's wife who had passed away and it was the anniversary of her death. Volume 14 He was dating Amiee Cyprus and when the bill for abortion being pushed up until birth is being discussed in parliament it seems as he along with his brother Ted, Amiee and Sam Bishop are very pro-life wanting to make sure the bill didn't pass. However Simon was in fact a plant as he was recruited by the Morley's to help abort the child of Jane Mabel who was conceived by rape so that their son, Edward Morley Junior couldn't be convicted for the rape. His job was to make sure when Jane was in labour to direct her to the made abortion clinic pretending to be a delivery room. By law due to the bill passing, if a baby was aborted right up until birth in an abortion facility it was deemed a legal termination. There Edward Morley Junior , his mother, Victoria Morley , his father, Edward Morley Senior and Ladonna Palmer who was in fact Simon secret lover were all there to make sure the plan worked. However they are all caught in the act, Simon is dumped by the two girls and is arrested. Volume 23 He is referenced by Michelle Laddy when working out Kylie Cyprus is Amiee Cyprus's sister and that Amiee used to date Simon. Volume 34 Simon is finally released from prison and moves back in Grasmere Valley. The Devon Show Season 5 Episode 10 Writing Retreat Jason Maxwell has been staying at the Prescot residence for a while as he is trying to write his new hit by hand. He never types the first draft as this is his method of writing. He is encouraged by Nanny Prescot to go on a loving weekend with his wife Abigail Maxwell. Celebrating that they have got rid of him for a while they go out and celebrates. However Ladonna Palmer, Jason Maxwell’s ex and town nuisance with her ex Simon Logan fresh out of prison they break into the house and she takes the manuscript of Jason Maxwell’s. The Prescots later on get a bird by surprise from Birdie called Roger which already has its own paper to clean up their mess and a cage. Nanny Prescot accepts the gift. Devon wanted to get the bird to rap but when the town went out again, Ladonna and Simon break in once again and feed the bird something. When they return the bird has exploded and Nanny Prescot puts the bird and the paper in the bin. It turns out when Jason returns all loved up and ready to finish his story that his manuscript had been the bird’s paper used in the cage and this had now the exploded bird all over it as it had been shredded into numerous pieces. Jason wants to blame someone and eventually Ladonna pops up to take credit giggling and laughing as she does. However Jason is soon inspired by Devon to use this setback to make him a greater success and in the end he stands up to Ladonna and reveals how he is a better person than she will ever be.